


A Father's Musings

by Talullah



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maglor worries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Father's Musings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keiliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiliss/gifts).



> This piece was not betaed!
> 
> Written for keiliss who requested a Silm drabble featuring Maglor.
> 
> [Disclaimer/Blanket Statement](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/profile)

Maglor has reasons to be proud. Elrond and Elros grow swiftly and at each day prove themselves better riders, hunters and fighters. In the den, they also do well: Elrond is a particulaly good reciter; Elros shows promise as a strategist. Both are skilled with the harp, though Elrond's singing is somewhat poor.

But Maglor watches and sees them growing apart, haunted by something he cannot fathom. The rift becomes deeper and he fears that someday, their love for each other will not suffice to close the breaches.

Maglor wishes he could still pray; he would do it for them.

  
_Finis_  
_September 2008_


End file.
